


Distraction

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Note-passing can work wonders.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in response to the drabble prompt: Parchment  


* * *

Ron was again terribly bored with today's History of Magic lesson. He glanced at what was Harry was doodling on his parchment, and beside Harry, he saw that Hermione was diligently scribbling down notes. Ron looked down on his own parchment, which was now full of silly drawings of a bushy-haired girl, round glasses, a broomstick, the logo of the Cannons, a ferret and a cat which looked horribly like Crookshanks. Harry slipped in a piece of parchment to him which he had written on.

"You know Hermione won't like it how you drew Crookshanks."

"How do you know it is Crookshanks?"

"Who else has that face?!"

"Right."

"And Hermione won't also like it how you drew her."

"How do you know it is Hermione?"

"Who else has that hair?!"

"What's wrong with her hair???"

"Nothing."

"I'm gonna tell Hermione you said something about her hair."

"I did NOT say anything about her hair!!!"

Harry was about to pass the note back to Ron when Hermione snatched it from his fingers and wrote neatly on it.

"Stop being childish, both of you. And will you please listen to Professor Binns. You're both distracting me."

She then shoved back the note to Harry and he showed this to Ron who sniggered, which made Hermione roll her eyes. Ron then scribbled something on it and gave it back to Harry.

"We are both distracting her, Harry."

"Yeah."

"Why don't we distract her some more?"

"Good idea. You do it."

"Why me?"

"Who else here gives her the most distraction anyway?!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Come on! What do you mean by that?"

"Just pretend I didn't say anything."

After reading Harry's scribble, Ron stopped and considered the matter. Is he really giving Hermione that much distraction? Well, he hoped that it is a kind of distraction in a good way and not the annoying kind.

The next meeting with Professor Binns saw Ron scribbling down the lesson. Which almost made Harry fall off his seat. And which made Hermione felt she stepped into an alternate universe. As she sat on the seat beside Ron, she still couldn't believe her eyes. To which Harry, who was sitting on Ron's _other_ side, noticed. Smiling, he handed Ron a new bit of parchment. Ron blushed when he read what it says:

"See? I told you YOU give her the most distraction."  



End file.
